


Thirty Years

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age: Alistair x Warden [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Jaded Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair sends the Warden a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Years

_Thirty years isn’t long enough,_ Alistair writes down in his letter to his lover, _when you spend most of them apart seeking a cure that may or may not exist._  


End file.
